Soon to be Princess Isabella Marie Volturi
by Miss.SummerLynnWhitlock
Summary: Isabella is the adopted daughter of Aro and Sulpicia. She is older than Carlisle. She is supposed to be princess, but she hasn't had a coronation...yet. She has some awesome powers. She befriends Carlisle and pushes him toward his future. She sees him again this time with a family. Will she find love? But love with who?
1. Isabella Meets Carlisle

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Of course, I won't be making any new characters, so I don't own any of the characters. They are all owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer! :)**

BPOV

I am Isabella Marie Volturi. I am the adopted daughter of Aro and Sulpicia. I am the princess of the Volturi and the vampire race. I am also the leader of the guard. My powers (yes, powers) are to be able to copy the powers of other vampires with physical touch and to create any power I want. So, there is nothing I can't do. Oh, and did I mention, I'm a shopaholic? Well, I am. Also, I am an animal drinker, the first to ever drink from only animals and never, ever taste human blood. I have amazing control.

I met Carlisle when he came to the Volturi. He is very nice and has a very high control, he never has tasted human blood either, only animal blood. I was the one to help him with his control and I also saw him coming because I can see the future. I was also the one to introduce him to Eleazar and the rest of the guard.

Now it is time for him to leave to chase his future with a little help from me of course. It is so sad to see him go, but I know it has to happen. He is going to have a wonderful family. I also promised him that I would see him again once his family is altogether.

He will have a wonderfully caring mate named Esme. He will have a very talented mind reader as his first son named Edward. A very powerful empath of an oldest son named Jasper. A very strong son named Emmett. A talented future seer named Alice as a daughter. Last, but not least, a very beautiful, but vain, daughter by the name of Rosalie. I wish the best for him and the most control possible, considering he will be a doctor, a very talented doctor at that.


	2. The Coronation Anouncement in Denali

BPOV

It has been one hundred years since I've seen Carlisle. Now I am going to visit him and his family in their home in Forks, Washington. I need to give them an invitation for my coronation, because my father and uncles finally decided to have one for me. I want to meet them in person before the coronation, so what better time now then the present. So this was their conversation about the coronation.

_Flashback_

_"I think that my princess should finally have her coronation," says father._

_"I agree, brother. When shall we have it?" says Uncle Marcus._

_"I think we should have it in two weeks," says Uncle Caius._

_"Yeah, that means I have a reason to go shopping!" I scream._

_The three brothers chuckle as Heidi, Jane, Renata, and Chelsea burst through the throne room door._

_Then the girls grab me and we go shopping for the perfect gowns for the ball._

_End Flashback_

So now I am going to go deliver the invitations to the Denali and Cullen covens. First, I'll go to Alaska to the Denalis.

I get there and knock on their door. Eleazar opens the door.

"Hello, old friend" he says. "Nice to see you again."

"Hello, nice to see you again as well Eleazar!" I exclaim.

"Please come in," Eleazar says.

Then I follow him to their living room and say hello to the others.

"To what do we owe this honor of you visiting us, Isabella?" asks Carmen who is Eleazar's wife.

Then I pull the invitation out of my Coach purse.

"Well, I have this invitation for you" I say while handing it to her. After that she reads it aloud.

"Congratulations" they all exclaim together.

"Why thank you, I hope you shall be able to attend," I say to them.

"Of course we will. We wouldn't miss it," Kate says to me.

"Well I must be off. I have another invitation to deliver to the Cullens.

With that I left and head towards Washington and the Cullens' home.


	3. Meeting the Rest of the Cullen Family

BPOV

So, I just left from the Denali's home and now I'm heading to Forks. I can't wait to see my old friend Carlisle again and meet his family. It just excites me.

_A Couple Hours Later_

I'm about to pull up to the Cullen house. I'm in their drive now. It didn't take long with my crazy fast driving. Since they don't know I'm coming, I decided to see what they are thinking. Also they won't now it's me considering I blocked all of their powers. So, this is what they were thinking….

_"I wonder who is driving up to the house," –Esme._

_"Who could be driving up to the house?" –Carlisle._

_"I can't see who's coming!" –Alice._

_"Whoever's coming, I can't hear their mind," –Edward._

_"I can't read the emotions of the person coming," –Jasper._

_"Who could be coming around here," –Rosalie._

_"Wow, someone's coming, someone's coming!" –Emmett._

They certainly didn't expect someone to be coming to their house. I just now pulled up. I go and knock on the door, not thinking to take off my cloak or Volturi crest. Rosalie opens up the door and sees my cloak and crest.

"What are the Volturi doing here?" she asks me.

"I'm the only one from my coven here." I reply.

"Well, what do you want?" she asks.

"I was wondering if Carlisle Cullen is here." I reply with a smile.

"Why do you want to know if he is here?" she asks.

"I wish to speak with him" I reply. 'Will I ever get past her?' I think with a frown. 'Probably not' I think.

"Well, Carlisle is here" she says to me.

"Can I speak to him?" I ask with a little less patience than I had when I got here.

"Ok, whatever. But first what is your name?" she replies.

"I am Isabella Volturi" I reply with a smile plastered on my face.

Then Carlisle and the rest of the family walk up behind her. Carlisle sees me and his face lights up with a smile. He walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Well, it is nice to see you again Isabella," he says as he lets me go.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Carlisle. It's been a long time since I saw you last," I say to him then I look at his family.

"Oh, this is my family. This is…. Wait, do I need to do introductions?" he asks and looks at me.

"No, you don't, but I do," I reply. "I am Isabella Marie Volturi."

"Why do we not need introductions?" asks Edward.

"That's because I can create any power I want and I can copy the power of other vampires with physical touch" I reply with a smile.

"Now, come in Princess Isabella. Let's take this conversation to the family room," Carlisle says. I glare at Carlisle.

"I am not a princess, Carlisle. I haven't had my coronation yet," I say through my teeth. He knows I don't like him calling me princess. After I say that he just chuckles and I roll my eyes.


	4. My Mate: Emmett Cullen

BPOV

I sigh. He will never change. He always liked to annoy me once in a while. I guess some things never change.

That's ok doc. Annoy me all you want, but remember you're not the only one that can be annoying my dear friend," I say. He glared at me when I called him doc. Oh well. He needs to remember that two can play at this game.

Then he sighs and I smile.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Wait, have I met you before Bella? Like during the southern wars?" Jasper asks.

"Yes," I reply simply. "Well, on to what I came here for other than visitation purposes. I wanted to give you this." Then I hand Carlisle the coronation invitation. Then I look up and into the eyes of Emmett Cullen. That's when I see sparks fly. I just found my mate in Carlisle's son Emmett. Well this is interesting.

"Isabella is finally having her coronation. This is so exciting. We will definitely be there," Carlisle says in an excited tone. He sees I am still looking into Emmett's eyes and he in hers.

Then I say "I am so happy to have y'all come. I can't wait, I'm so excited!" without looking up from Emmett's eyes. Then Carlisle chuckles and we both look away from each other.

"Well, it looks like Emmett has found his mate in Isabella," he says with a smile.

"Is that the mate pull I feel Carlisle?" Emmett asks.

"Isabella," Carlisle says. "You should know if it is the mate pull or not."

"Yes, it is the mate pull," I reply to Emmett.

"Cool," he says with his beautiful eyes wide. Wait, beautiful eyes? We seriously are mates.

"Why don't you and Emmett go talk, Isabella?" asks Carlisle. "While the rest of us pack our stuff and we'll get Emmett's stuff, too."

"Ok, thanks," I say with a smile. Then I look at Emmett. "Come on, Emmett. We should talk.….." Before I can say anything else, Emmett is at my side.

"Ok, let's go. See you guys later." Emmett replies.

Then we go outside and run till we find a beautiful meadow and sit beside each other in the grass. Then he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I felt content in his arms. I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Right now, I'm not the very powerful leader of the Volturi guard. I'm the loving and caring mate of the sweet and funny Emmett Cullen. Nothing can be any better than this.

"I am so glad to have a mate like you, Bella," Emmett says in a sweet voice.

"Bella? I've never been called Bella before," I say in a calm and at ease voice.

"Oh, well is it ok if I call you that?" he asks in a scared voice.

"It's ok if you call me that since you're my mate. I'm fine with it, but only you can call me that. Also you don't have to be scared. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you so don't be scared. You can call me anything you want Sweetheart, ok?" I say to him.

"I wasn't scared, Honey. I'm not scared of anything," he says in a masculine voice.

"Sweetheart, I can create any power I want and copy powers with a physical touch. I could tell you were scared. Anyway, that feeling was the mating pull. My father says that if mates are a long way away from their mate that it hurts and I'm supposed to be princess of the Volturi and the vampire race soon," I mutter in a sad tone of voice.

After I say that, Emmett pulls me onto his lap and kisses my head. Then he hugs me even tighter. Then he just holds me there and speaks soft comforting words in my ear.

"Honey, I won't leave you. I'll just join the Volturi," he says softly to me.

"I can't make you do that Sweetheart," I whisper.

"Well, you don't have a choice, because I'm not leaving you alone. I don't want to leave you," he whispers back to me. I sigh. I know I won't be able to change his mind so I might as well let him do what he wants.

"Ok, fine. Do whatever you want. I won't stop you from joining the Volturi," I mutter to him.

"Good then," he mutters back. Then we just sit there for a while. After that we decided to head back. We walk into the house with smiles on our faces.

"It's nice to see you smile like that and be so happy, Isabella," Carlisle says when he sees us.

"Thanks, Carlisle. Did you know it's sort of your fault that I'm happy?" I ask him.

"No, I had nothing to do with it," he says in denial.

"You know denial isn't only the river in Egypt. You did change him and if you hadn't, I wouldn't have met him. So it's partially your fault I'm happy. Also I don't want to hear any ifs, ands, or buts about it," I say to him in voice of authority.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I partially am at fault for this good thing," he admits. That makes my smile bigger and I walk over and hug him.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I whisper in his ear. He chuckles and walks over to his mate after I let him go.

"Sadly, I need to get back to Volterra," I say with a frown.

"You don't have to Isabella," Carlisle says.

"Yes, dear you can stay here for a little while longer," says Esme.

"No, my father wants me back as soon as possible. He said to just drop off the invitations and get back home," I say still frowning.

"Invitations?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I went to visit the Denalis and give them their invitation before I came here," I reply.

"Can I come with you Bella?" Emmett asks and when I look at him he has a puppy dog face on.

"Ok, but only if your stuff is already packed," I reply to  
him. Then he runs upstairs and comes back with two suitcases.

"Ok, let's go!" my mate says with excitement.

"Ok, it was nice to meet you all or in some cases, see you again, and I can't wait to see you at my coronation. I also hope you don't mind that Emmett's coming with me," I say to them.

"Oh, we don't mind at all, Isabella. Have fun with your new mate," he says with a smirk. I smile mischievously at him.

"Ok, thanks doc," I reply with a smirk. He grimaces. As I said before, two can play at this game.

After that, Emmett walks up behind me and picks me up and runs outside while setting me in the driver's seat of my light blue Maserati. He then puts his suitcases in the trunk and we head back to Italy, after he gets in the car of course. Well this shall be fun when we get back to the castle.


	5. Our First Day in Italy Together

BPOV

We just got off the plane and back into my Maserati. I'm scared of what my father is going to say. Even though it's not a big reason since Aro knows better than to mess with me and Uncle Marcus will see Emmett and I's relationship, I am still scared. I wonder what he's going to say. I guess I'll just have to wait and see, and hope father doesn't do anything drastic.

We just got to the castle and got our stuff to my room. Yeah, that's right; Emmett and I will be sharing a room. Next we have to head to the throne room, fingers crossed. We walk in and Emmett has his arm around my waist.

"My dear Isabella and who do we have here with his arm around my daughter?" father says. Emmett goes to unwrap his arm from my waist but I grab his hand before he can move and I hold it there so he doesn't let me go. He gets the message and I let go of his hand.

"Father, this is Emmett Cullen. He is my mate," I reply simply.

"Hmm. Marcus can I see?" father asks. Uncle Marcus gives father his hand and then he looks at us.

"That is a very strong bond," he sighs. "I guess it's ok with me, but if you hurt my little girl I will kill you. Got that?" Aro asks.

"Yes, sir, I do. I will take care of her. You have my word," Emmett says and surprises me with his seriousness. Not only is he sweet, funny, sensitive, and a jokester, he is also serious when he needs to be. I like that. I'm sure my father likes that he can be serious.

"Ok, well we are going to spend time in my room." Felix and Demetri move to go with us. "Alone. Also, if any of you follow us and try to hide or follow us period, there will be a price to pay," I say in an authoritive voice. We turn and leave and everybody heeds my warning. Good for them and me.

We get in my room and I lock the door even though that can't possibly stop anyone in the castle to get in except for the humans that work for us.

We lay in my bed, me in his arms with my head on his chest, and him rubbing circles on my back with his hand. I fall asleep courtesy of one of my powers. I can still here what's around me. I here this

"I wish I could fall asleep, too," Emmett whispers. I send my power out towards him and he falls asleep along with me. I hear someone blow an air horn close to my face. I don't wake up and neither does Emmett. Then I hear Jasper's voice say "Let me test my power to see if it will wake them up." I know Edward blew the air horn, which annoyed me. Then I feel excitement run through me and I wake my mate and I up to annoy Edward.

"What?" my sweetheart and I mutter, simultaneously, annoyed. He chuckles and I giggle. Then I look up and see the rest of the Cullen family, that wasn't already here, at the foot of my bed. They're all laughing at us.

"Hey, y'all came up early!" I say in and excited tone. Jasper isn't using his power anymore, so it is natural enthusiasm and excitement.

"Yes, we came early to talk to Aro about the coronation and after party," Carlisle replies.

"After party!" Alice screams.

"You are not planning the after party. I will not allow it. You would go way overboard," I reply quickly. While the Cullens are laughing at me, Alice says "Aweeeee," in a disappointed voice.

"Sorry Alice, It's not happening," I say with a sad smile.

"Fine," Alice replies with a frown.

"By the way, I know what y'all are planning and I like it," I say with a huge smile. I had a vision of all of the Cullens moving to Volterra and converting the Volturi to vegetarians. That is going to be awesome. Then I won't have to be away from my mate.

_"Don't tell Emmett we're doing this. We want it to be a surprise when we are supposed to leave."- Carlisle thinks to me._

_"Ok, I won't. I had a vision of that, too."-I think back to him._

_"Thanks."- He replies with a smile._

_"No problem." I think to him with a slightly bigger smile._

"What are you two smiling at?" Emmett asks looking at Carlisle and I.

"Nothing. Just thinking," I reply. Then I hug him and lay my head back on his chest. I can't wait for that time to come. Alice won't be able to see what happens if they live here yet. She only sees that we except them into living here and nothing else. This is going to be fun.

Then the Cullens leave my sweetheart and I alone and I lean up and kiss him passionately. I will be his princess and him my prince. That's the best thought in my mind. With that we laid back and I put us to sleep again, in the same positions as before. This is where I feel safe, content, happy, and love the most, in my mate's arms. I'm so glad father didn't cause a scene and everyone is fine with us being together, I think with a smile.


	6. Coronation, After Party, and That Night

BPOV

Tonight is the night of my coronation. I'm so excited! It has been three days since the Cullens have gotten here to Italy. I went dress shopping with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Sulpicia, and Athenadora. I got a beautiful dress. It is dark blue. It is an evening gown that has a beaded bodice. It also is beaded going down the dress to look like rain drops. Emmett is going to love it. I got dark blue because he had told me I looked good in that color. I also will wear my leader of the Volturi guard cloak and my coven crest. I also decided to wear my Cullen crest bracelet that Carlisle had given to me a while before he left for Chicago. I know he would be happy if I wear that bracelet. It will go beautifully with my dress, too. I have been having a make- over from the girls all day. We are finally all dressed and ready. It's time!

I go with the girls to meet the boys by the doors to the throne room. Emmett, the brothers, and the Cullens have decided that since Emmett is my mate that it would be best if he was crowned prince while I am crowned princess tonight. Personally, I loved the idea. I also thought it was logical, too.

Emmett is waiting for me by the doors with the other boys. He is so cute in his tux. He walks over and I loop my arm through his. We go in last while the brothers (my father and two uncles) are already in the throne room with all the guests.

Father announces Emmett and I and we walk in. All eyes are on us. We get in front of the throwns and bow. Then the coronation ceremony starts. This ceremony consists of promises and discussions. It ends with crowns put atop our heads and we sit down in our throwns that were already there when we all walked in. Also, Emmett had got a cloak put on him before we were crowned. Let the after party begin!

The after party was done in the garden that was full of flowers. There was a dance floor and tables with cups of blood on them. Emmett and I were the first on the dance floor. There was enough light from the lights hanging from the trees. There was also ribbon all throughout the trees, too.

After the after party, Emmett and I went to what is now him and I's room. The Cullens were following us. Emmett thinks that he will have to leave the Cullens and have to live without them since he was crowned prince. Tonight, the Cullens will be telling him that they are going to be living here. The kids will be joining the guard. Let's see how he reacts to this.

"Emmett we need to tell you something," Carlisle starts.

"Are y'all leaving already?" he asks looking like he is going to break down.

"No, actually we are all moving to Volterra and your brothers and sisters will be joining the guard," Carlisle replies. This puts a giant smile on his face. Then he looks at me.

"Did you know about this Sweetheart?" he asks me.

"Yes, I did. I am so happy you are all staying!" I squeal. OMG! Did I just squeal? Jasper and Carlisle just look at me in shock.

"Did I just here our dearest Isabella squeal?" calls Felix, Aro, Caius, and Marcus call.

"Shut up! And don't call me dearest ever again!" I yell.

Carlisle, Jasper, and all of the Volturi chuckle. I glare at Jasper and Carlisle and they go quiet. I just chuckle.

"Are y'all really that scared of me?" I ask. They just look at me and nod their heads. I sigh.

"I ain't gonna do anything so I don't know why y'all are scared of me," I say with a frown. This is going to be a long lifetime. Tomorrow we start the training of the Cullens that are going into the guard. All the Cullens leave except for Emmett. He just pulls me into his arms and we lay down on the bed. He pulls me close with his arms around me. He is rubbing circles on my lower back where my skin is exposed after I changed in to some pj's.

"Why don't you go to sleep," he suggests. I will watch over you. Plus I was asleep at the same time as you last time so I didn't get to watch you sleep."

"Ok, I think I will," I reply. Then I use my power on myself and I succumb into sleep in my mate's arms feeling safe, secure, and content. Then I was asleep.


	7. Waking Up and Training

BPOV

I wake up in a pair of strong arms. They are the arms of my mate and one true love. There is also the faint light light shining through the curtains. I know some may think that Emmett and I are rushing out relationship, but I truly don't think we are.

I have told him everything there is to know about me from the things that everybody knows to the secrets only I know or the secrets I have only told Carlisle. I know everything about him with my power and all, but he to ll'll d me every thing anyway. There is know secrets between us. I know he doesn't think we rushed this either. We are mates and a mating pull never breaks. Even Marcus has said that my Sweetheart and I have the strongest bond he's ever seen. We are just meant and made for each other.

Well, today will be the first day the Cullens will go through the Volturi training. I am a little worried about how the training go for Esme and Alice. It might be a good thing that I will be training them. I really doubt Jasper will need that much training with his back ground. When I say I doubt, I really just know 100% . Carlisle will be the first to handle. I just want to test him first and see where he will need training at. I have to test him, because he used to live here so he has a ll'll ready went through training once, and the brothers want to see him be tested. Well, we will just have to see, although we all know I already know the outcome and it might surprise you.

I call Carlisle up first. Here we go. I sink into a crouch and he does the same. He doesn't know this is a test. I am blocking Alice and Edward and have been since they got here. Carlisle goes to lunge at me, but I move before he does. I am now behind him. He shield around, remembering to never let the enemy be behind you and to keep them in front of you. He goes again and I let him grab my arm and pull it behind me and in between the shoulder blades. Then he puts his teeth at my neck. I swiftly flip over him and out of his grasp. He had a pretty tight grip on me, though. He whirled around again and I take my chance and lunge for him. I knock him to the ground, pin him down, and put my teeth at his neck. He tries to get away, but he can't.

"I win!" I say in a velvety, sing- sing voice. I help him up while he is chuckling at my cheery comment.

"Well, I guess I will never beat you, Princess," he replies in a calm and happy tone with a big smile on my face almost like a smirk. He thought that comment would annoy me when he called me princess. It only annoyed me before, because I hadn't had a coronation yet so he called me by a fictional title. As long as the nickname isn't fictional it won't annoy me. I smile back a genuine anmile and his smile drops from being a smirk to a regular smile she he sees he has failed to bother me with the title.

"It doesn't bother me now. I am truly a princess, so it's a waste to try to bother me with that nickname," I say with a smirk. He doesn't have a way to annoy me now. That's was plus. Now on to my Emmy- Bear! This will be fun.

"Emmett is next!" I sing with my bell like voice. He looks a little nervous. Maybe he's scared he's going to heart me. "Come on Emmy, I don't bite...usually. You don't have to be scared of hurting me Darlin', you won't hurt me." _Come on, Emmy!_ He walks into the ring and stands across from me.

"Darlin', come at me how you usually do when you're wrestling your brothers. Use tactic and think your moves through. Don't worry about anything else," I explain. I think he will do great if he uses his strength for advantage in the right way.

He comes at me and I move at the last second. He changes position and studies me then he tries to get behind me. That usually works good unless you've fighting me. He gets his arms around my neck but I drop to the floor and wriggle my way out elegantly. He grabs both my arms and pulls them behind me. I kick him in the shin and he lets go immediately by accident. I grabs his arms behinds him, get him to his knees, and onto his stomach. I sit ll'll l have hold of his arms and I straddle him on the back. Then I get down to his ear. "I won!" I murmmer enthusiastically. Score is HOME-2 to VISITORS- 0. They will need to be trained some, but not to much.

Jasper and I's match went on longer than the others. He has lots of skill, tactic, strength. He almost got me three times, but I finally l got him to the ground with my pearly white teeth to the side of his neck. 3-0, they better try to catch up.

Alice is fast, but in a fight she depends on her visions too much. She is also graceful, as graceful ballerina. I make all my moves sudden so she doesn't,see than coming. I win at the end of our little battle.

Jasper was the best. Our fight took over half hour until I opp pinned him to the mat. He kept a determined face during the fight probably so he could think of tactics to take me down.

The others were easier to beat. Esme was s little hesitant on her attacks, which will be worked on. Rosalie just needs a little more motivation to fight, other than that, she could ll'll d or who ll'll d be a good, has trouble with his fighting which can be fixed.

All of them can use some training and practice. We"'ll see how good they get.


	8. Srry, Author's Note Can Be Important!

Thanks to all my reviewers, story followers, and people who favorited my stories. I just wanted to say I haven't gotten any reviews is a while. :( I need to know if I should continue this story or not. Please, please, please review or PM me. I just need to know if I should finish my stories or find ideas for new stories to start. Tell me your thoughts! :) Thanks again everyone! :) R&R or R&PM! Thanks! ;)


End file.
